Blue Eyed Ravenclaws
by SugarRushMuch
Summary: Hermione can't seem to get Terry Boot out of her mind.It takes a  meeting in the library, Charms class, a conversation with Luna Lovegood and one  exploding potion to get them together.


"No, no and no!" Hermione Granger sighed exasperatedly as she tugged on her bushy hair. She crumpled the piece of parchment on her desk and threw it to the side along with the twenty three others with scribbles of hearts. She placed her chin on her palm and sniffled. "Stupid Ravenclaw..."

A third year Hufflepuff to her left looked up, probably wondering how a Ravenclaw could actually be _stupid_, but she paid no attention and began unfolding a new parchment.

"Having trouble with Potions?" a soft, timid voice asked to her right. A shiver ran down her spine as she heard _his_ voice and she turned around to face him slowly.

His brown hair fell into his bright blue eyes perfectly and he gave a charming smile. "Uh...not exactly." She stammered and she mentally berated herself for sounding so stupid. He was just Terry Boot for Merlin's sakes; there was no need to act like a silly first year around him.

He pulled the chair beside her and settled his books on the table. "Maybe I can help you."

Hermione gulped. _Yes, you can help me by leaving me alone. _But she didn't say that.

Instead she laughed nervously. "Oh, well, it's nothing really. I'm just a bit distracted is all." _Distracted by you. . . so if you would PLEASE leave._

"Distracted by what?" He asked, smiling boyishly. Hermione swallowed and fiddled with her quill.

"Oh you know. . .silly things." _Like my obsessive crush on you. Please stop asking or else I will mentally combust. _

"I'm sure it's not silly at all."

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _You have NO idea. _

"You have no idea."

She clamped her hand over her mouth when she realized she said this out loud and flushed.

Terry laughed and the brunette thought it was music to her ears.

"You're cute when you're all flustered." He said, scribbling on a piece of parchment Hermione didn't notice while smiling.

She almost choked. _I'm sure he doesn't mean it __**that**__ way. _

"Ah, yes, well, ihavetogobye!"She stammered while collecting her parchment and quill, not bothering to stop even when some of the ink spilled on her.

She stumbled out of her chair and ignoring his hurt look, dashed out of the library.

* * *

><p>"I am an idiot." She muttered to herself as she entered the Portrait Hole, performing a spell on her ink-stained blouse. <em>I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm mentally unstable. <em>She sighed and crashed on the couch next to Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, "You look a bit. . .flustered."

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing."

"Ginny was looking for you." Ron said, "I think she had some hot gossip to share." He rolled his eyes and mumbled something suspiciously like "girls."

As if hearing her name, she dashes down the stairs and squealed. "Hermione! There you are, come on I've got something to tell you!" She tugged on the brunette's sleeve and urged her up the staircase to her dorm.

Hermione groaned. "I'm not in the mood Ginny."

She raised her brow. "Are you sure? Because I think you may like this." She smirked and crossed her arms.

Hermione scoffed. "And since when have I ever been interested in gossip?"

"Since it's about Terry Boot!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione tried not to choke. "So? I mean, what would I care if it was about him?"

Ginny waved her hands dismissively. "Oh please, I know you've been crushing on him for months now."

Hermione stared. And blinked. And sputtered. Then laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She tried for calm and collected but was inwardly panicking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh don't even bother to act like you don't!" Ginny snapped. "I know _everything."_ She emphasized.

Hermione crossed her arms defensively. "I'm not saying I like him but, what is this piece of information you have to share?"

Ginny smirked. Hermione_ hated_ that. "We-ll, Fred and George heard from Angelina, who heard from Katie Bell, who heard from Alicia Spinett, who heard from Anthony Goldstein, who heard from Michael Corner that a certain Terry Boot may just fancy someone from Gryffindor."

Hermione's stomach did a somersault.

Then it stopped.

"There are tons of girls in Gryffindor." She said. _Girls who are much prettier and more interesting than me. _She noted rather miserably.

Ginny smiled. "Ah, but that's not all. Michael also mentioned that this girl was often found in the library."

_Well that narrows it down a bit. _She concluded. But there was still quite a few.

"Did he say anything else?" She pushed.

Ginny shook her head.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, ah, thank you for that, uhm. . ._interesting_ piece of information."

The red-head rolled her eyes and bid her goodnight.

Hermione spent the night dreaming of quills, parchment, and bright blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Breakfast at the Great Hall the next day was miserable for Hermione.<p>

She couldn't shake of the feeling that Terry had told his friends about how she had made a complete fool of herself yesterday and that they were laughing at her craziness.

She spread butter on her toast stiffly, paranoia taking over her.

_Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him. _She chanted over and over.

She looked at him.

He was staring at her, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. His cheeks stained pink when he realized he had been caught and he hastily turned around.

_So much for don't look at him. _She snorted.

* * *

><p>"Repeat after me, <em>Fianto Duri." <em>Professor Flitwick squeaked, waving his wand in a counter-clockwise motion.

The class repeated the incantation, and few were successful.

Hermione sighed, frustrated, and tugged on her ponytail. That was the _fifth_ time she'd tried, and she usually got the others spells by the second or third!

"I want you to group into pairs and try to practice the spell." The tiny professor instructed as the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw class broke out into pairs.

Harry and Ron were, as usual, partners and Hermione tried to find someone she was at least on friendly terms.

Parvati was alright, but she was probably already with Lavender. . .

Seamus and Dean were already partners, and Neville was with a dark-haired Ravenclaw girl.

Someone tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

It was Terry. Bright blue eyes blinked nervously and he smiled. "Do you, er, have a partner?"

Hermione gulped. _Say yes, say yes, say yes, _The voice in her head chanted.

"No." She replied. Drat, why didn't she ever listen to the voice in her head?

He beamed. "Would you mind if you were my partner?"

_Yes, very much so. _

"No." She replied again. Dammit.

He grinned again. Hermione gulped.

"You see, you're doing it wrong. I've been watching you and you're waving your wand slightly to the left." He smiled and demonstrated; earning an approving look from the tiny professor as he successfully performed the spell.

_Dear Merlin did he just say he was watching her? _Hermione tried to keep the steady flow of air in her lungs.

"Here, you try." He smiled, handing Hermione her wand.

Hermione gripped it tightly, and being at the center of those bright blue eyes, completely forgot what he said. "Err- what were you saying earlier?"

He placed his hand over hers, and guided her in waving her wand. "_Fianto Duri." _ He whispered, his breath tickling her ears.

_OhmyMerlin, OhmyMerlin, OhmyMerlin. _Hermione hyperventilated, not bothering to notice that the spell was successful.

"Good job," He grinned.

"I didn't even do anything." She mumbled, somehow regaining her sense of speech.

He just shrugged. "Still."

Hermione chewed on her lip, trying to gain the courage to say thank you.

She inwardly rolled her eyes. Some Gryffindor she was.

His expression suddenly turned serious. "So. . .about yesterday..." he trailed off and Hermione's palms started sweating.

"What about yesterday?" she asked nonchalantly, thinking of a way to get out of this mess.

As if he had to remind her of how completely foolish she was yesterday.

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "You know. . .in the library."

"Time's up! Return to your seats." Professor Flitwick instructed, and Hermione had never felt more grateful to the Charms teacher in her life.

She dashed away from the Ravenclaw, and Hermione noted rather guiltily after class, that she hadn't even at least said a thank you.

* * *

><p>Hermione burrowed in her sheets and the feeling of utter contentment flooded her.<p>

Today, was a Saturday.

No more worrying about stupid Ravenclaws, stupid bright, blue eyes, and no more worrying about that warm hand on hers, his breath tickling her ear.

Well at least until it was Monday.

Hermione pulled her sheets until her chin, cursing that dammed boy for making her life so much more complicated.

She had started noticing him maybe a year ago, recognizing him for his top grades and witty comments. Then, she had started to observe him in the library, realizing she loved how his hair was always slightly messy, and how those eyes sparkled with intelligence and knowledge.

Then he just had to be nice to her, complimenting her every time she did well in a test or class (which was a lot) and helping her carry some books and helping her research in the library then joining Dumbledore's Army, proving he was a brave boy.

She groaned and rolled over, gathering her hair in a bun and putting on a sweater for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat at the Quidditch stands, watching as her two friends circled the pitch on their brooms.<p>

The pitch was open to all since none of the teams had reserved it, and students were making a day out of it.

She watched as Terry Boot laughed with his friends on the other side of the pitch and tried not to care as he held a blonde girl's hand. She was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, and Hermione told herself it did not matter if she was this mystery girl from Gryffindor that he fancied.

She buried her head in the book she was reading and failed to notice the presence next to her.

"A bit chilly today isn't it?" A cheerful voice commented next to her, and she instantly recognized it.

She looked up to find Luna Lovegood staring at her with huge, silver eyes.

She smiled. The two had gotten closer ever since the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, and were somehow even friends.

She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. "Yeah."

"You've been staring at him." She commented bluntly.

She swallowed. "Staring at who?" She asked, but she knew the answer.

"Terry Boot of course."

She sniffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Luna smiled. "He talks about you a lot, you know." She said, dazing of into the sky.

Hermione groaned. "I bet he does. He probably told his friends about how mental I was in the library, and how rude I was during Charms class that I didn't even manage to say a thank you."

She lifted a blonde brow. "Well, he didn't mention any of those."

Hermione stopped reading and stared at her. "Well . . .what does he say?"

She shrugged. "We're not really friends-although he has been quite nice to me—So I wouldn't know. But I do hear him during breakfast telling his friends about you. Things about how smart you are, and how brave you are to go to the Department of Mysteries. . ." she trailed off.

Hermione's heart fluttered. "That's. . . nice."

Luna smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

Then her brow furrowed. "Oh dear, it looks like that fellow over there is infested with Nargles. If you don't mind, I'd better be going." She smiled and skipped away, going who knows where.

Hermione stared after her and shook her head, a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>She rubbed her nose as she entered the Great Hall, removing her scarf and relishing in the warmth of the castle.<p>

She wanted to sing, to dance, to scream. Terry Boot thought she was smart, Terry Boot thought she was brave. She sighed dreamily.

"Someone looks a bit too cheerful." Ginny commented as she entered the Common Room.

"Oh it's nothing really." She smiled.

Then frowned.

There was probably no reason for her to be happy. Maybe Terry was just a really nice person. And there was also that blonde Gryffindor to think about. . .

She sighed. "I think I know who Terry Boot fancies."

Ginny leaned forward and looked at her excitedly. "Really now? Well then, who is it?"

"I don't really know her name, but I think it was that blonde Gryffindor I saw with him in the Quidditch pitch. She's a 5th year I think. . ." She mumbled.

"Lucy Grey?" Ginny asked. "Please, don't be silly."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Well why not? She is quite pretty. ."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's his cousin, smarty-pants."

Hermione blinked. "I didn't know he had a cousin."

The red-head looked at her sympathetically. "You really need to catch up with what's happening."

Hermione smiled. _At least he doesn't fancy her._

* * *

><p>"Today, we will be learning how to brew a potion called <em>Babbling Beverage.<em> Ingredients and procedure are on the board. You will pass a sample to me at exactly 3:30. Do not disappoint." Snape droned, waving his wand as words started forming themselves on the board.

"You will be grouped by pairs which I have already written on the board. I presume it will be easier for you _Gryffindors_ to perform this potion as today's class is not with Slytherin, but Ravenclaw. You may now begin."

Hermione was paired with Neville.

She swallowed nervously. It wasn't that she didn't like him; it was quite the opposite actually, but everyone knew he was bollocks at Potions.

She took her seat next to him and began filling the cauldron with water.

"Sorry you got paired with me. . . "He mumbled, slicing some Valerian roots.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "It's fine."

"Oh! Those are too big." She said, pointing to the roots he just sliced. "Why don't you just leave those to me? You can tell me the procedure instead."

He nodded miserably and gave the Valerian roots to her. "After slicing the Valerian roots, add it to the cauldron and stir it counter clockwise five times." He read.

"What's next?" Hermione asked.

"Add half a cup of Boom Berry juice and wait until it turns a shade of grey."

Hermione did as she was told and, as hoped, the potion turned grey.

"Add a cup of Aconite powder and stir for a minute." Neville continued. "Here, let me help."

He grabbed a small cup full of what he presumed was Aconite powder and began pouring it in the mixture.

Hermione gulped. "Neville no! That's not Aconite Powder that's—"

But it was too late, the potion began bubbling and the grey shade quickly turned to dark green, and in a second gooey, green substance was all over Hermione and Neville.

"—Baneberry Powder." Hermione finished, frozen in place while green substance dripped from her hair.

The whole class stared at them, including Terry.

Hermione tried not to crawl under a rock. Neville groaned. "I'm so sorry!" he whispered.

"It seems that Mr. Longbottom has managed to blow up another potion," Snape sneered, approaching Hermione and Neville.

"What did he add to the mixture?" He asked Hermione.

"Baneberry Powder." Hermione mumbled, feeling dizzy. She did _not_ feel good.

She swayed a little, and held on to the table.

"Baneberry Powder combined with Boom Berry Juice is never a good combination. You may experience headache and dizziness."

He pointed to Neville. "It only affects one person, and since Ms. Granger here has got it, you haven't got the side effect, so I advise you to clean up this mess."

"Would anyone volunteer to bring Granger to the Hospital Wing?" He asked and immediately set a disapproving look at Ron and Harry, who had both volunteered.

"Potter, Weasley, help Longbottom clean up this mess."

They both groaned and approached the cauldron. "Would anyone else volunteer?" He asked.

Terry raised his hand and smiled shyly at the brunette.

_Damn. _

Snape's lip curled. "Very well. Bring Granger to the hospital wing, Mr. Boot."

"And don't try to banish the green substance. It will just be worse; Madam Pomfrey can take care of that though. " He added.

Hermione paled. She didn't exactly feel like walking to the Hospital Wing covered in green goo with a slightly different state of mind with Terry.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?" Terry asked, once they were out of the dungeons.<p>

_I'm covered in green goo, and my mind feels like its being mashed to pieces. How do you think I feel? _

"I'm covered in green goo, and my mind feels like its being mashed to pieces. How do you think I feel?" Hermione's eyes widened and she could feel her face flush.

"S-sorry, I just don't feel good." She apologized.

Terry laughed. It was that musical laugh. _Damn. _

The fact the he was holding her hand because of her major migraine and dizziness did nothing to help either.

"I like your laugh." She said bluntly. She quickly covered her mouth.

_Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut_?

He blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks."

"And your hair, and your eyes." She continued.

_Shut up, Shut up, Shut up! _

_Why can't I shut up? _

He swallowed and loosened his tie nervously. "I-I think that Babbling Beverage you and Neville were brewing worked."

Hermione blinked. "But the ingredient he added was wrong."

"Yes but I read in a book that if Baneberry Powder was used as an Ingredient for the Babbling Beverage it could still work due to the slightly similar properties with Aconite. Although it could cause quite a headache and slight haziness when mixed with Boom Berry Juice and is not as effective."

"You are so hot when you explain things like that." Hermione commented. Then blushed. Then coughed. Then groaned.

"I'm so sorry! I don't really say things like this, I think it is that Babbling Beverage and I really don't—"

"It's fine." He smiled. "I have something to apologize for actually." He mumbled, placing his hands in his pocket.

Hermione blinked. "What is it?"

Terry sighed. "You know, in the library. . . The comment I said. ." He mumbled, blushing furiously.

"_You're cute when you're all flustered." _Hermione remembered.

"What about it?" Hermione whispered.

"I thought I had upset you when I said that, and that's why you left." He mumbled, staring at the staircase ahead.

"Was that what you wanted to talk about in Charms class?" Hermione asked, her heart thudding in her chest.

He nodded.

"Why'd you say it?" Hermione asked, paying no attention to the green goo dripping down her hair.

He shrugged, his cheeks still tinged with pink. "Because it's true," he mumbled. "And... that was sort of my attempt at flirting." He laughed nervously. "I'm really horrible at those things."

Hermione stopped breathing. "_What?" _

"Oh Look! We're here at the Hospital Wing, you better get inside, you know it could get worse," He chuckled nervously, opening the doors to the room.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hermione interrupted, leading him away from the Hospital Wing.

"You were saying something about you. Flirting. With _me_."

He swallowed. "Can we talk about this some other time?"

Hermione crossed her arms. "_No, _we _can't. _I've been driving myself crazy these past few days, thinking about that library incident and thinking that you've been telling your friends how crazy I was there and it turns out you were just worrying that you've upset me with your comment and—"

Terry covered her mouth with her hand.

"You were babbling." He smiled sheepishly. "And. . . the goo is sort of sticking to your hair." He said, lifting a strand of brown hair that had green substance solidifying on it.

Hermione noticed how close he was.

"I don't really care much about that." Hermione whispered, noticing the freckles on his nose and the small flecks of gold in his eyes up close.

Terry moved closer, his hand cupping her cheek gently and watching her reaction.

"Why were you trying to flirt with me?" Hermione asked breathily, mesmerized in his eyes.

He chuckled. "Why else would I flirt with you?" His eyes moved to her lips, and Hermione's heartbeat could surely be heard from here.

Hermione tried to speak. "Ginny mentioned something about you fancying someone in Gryffindor." She swallowed. "Who is it?"

His breath ghosted over her lips. "Guess."He whispered.

Her heart thudded painfully in her chest. "Me?"

He smiled. "I always knew you were a smart girl."

His long arms slide around her waist and bring her the remaining inches closer, and Hermione is drawn in.

He leans down and, taking a shaky breath, kisses her. Her hands tighten her hold on the dark, unruly hair and gasps as he trails gentle kisses on her neck.

"I have to be honest with you. . ." He murmurs against her neck, and she shivers.

"Mmm?" She asks, her brain slightly fuzzy that had nothing to do with the potion.

"I have no bloody idea how to kiss." He finishes, threading his hands on her goo-infested hair.

She laughs. "Neither do I." And he pulls her in for another slightly messy kiss.

And that was enough for them.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at Hermione as she waltzed in the Common Room.<p>

"Hermione! There you are! We tried to visit you in the Hospital Wing but Madam Pomfrey said we could visit you later and when we checked again you weren't there and—"

Hermione held up her hands and Ron and Harry stopped speaking. "I'm fine. I'm great actually. I feel fantastic!" She grinned and flopped down the couch, a dreamy look on her face.

Ron and Harry looked at each other worriedly. "Err-are you sure you're alright?"

She waved her hands. "Oh don't be silly, of course I am! Where's Neville by the way?"

"Hiding from you." Ginny says, smirking as she sits down next to Hermione. "He says he's really sorry though."

"Sorry for what? If it wasn't for him, this never would have happened!" Hermione grins, resting her chin on her hand.

"I think the potion damaged her brain." Ron whispers to Harry while he nods.

Ginny rolls her eyes. "This involves Terry doesn't it?" She asks.

Hermione nods. "How'd you know?"

"Oh please, I've put it together long ago. And the fact that he brought you to the Hospital Wing pretty much confirms it."

Ron and Harry stare at them. "Hermione fancies Terry?" They both ask.

Ginny mutters something like 'boys'.

Then she tugs on Hermione's sleeves. "He asked you out didn't he? Tell me all about it!" She squeals.

The brunette shrugs but is still wearing a grin. "There's really nothing much to tell."

But Ginny drags her up the staircase, muttering something about how brilliant their children are going to be while Harry and Ron clutch at their stomachs.

END.


End file.
